Until the Enemy is Rendered Silent
by LockiNinja
Summary: There has been an increased number of attacks in the small town of Forks. Integra sends Alucard and Seras to investigate these attacks and determine if they're linked to Millennium, but what they find in Forks is much worse than anything Millennium will ever be capable of. Will Alucard be able to deal with the situation quickly and quietly, or will he burn it all to the ground?
1. A New Mission

**Author's Note: Hello there readers, this is my first story in many years so, please don't be too upset if the story is poorly written in the beginning. If the story is poorly written, please feel free to send a review with ways I can improve the story. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. However, I will not tolerate hate or flaming. The time I have set the story in is after the Valentine's brother's attack and sometime during or after the first Twilight movie. Cannon moments from either Twilight or Hellsing is either subtle or isn't mentioned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Twilight.**

**WARNING: The story you are about to read contains graphic scenes of blood and gore. If you cannot handle blood and/or gore, I suggest you move on to another story**

* * *

The past week had been rather unsettling for Integra. First the attack on Hellsing Headquarters, and now the information that Walter had given her only a few minutes ago. Integra took a long drag from her cigar and puffed out the fumes as she looked over the information laid out over her desk. There had been an increase in vampire attacks in the United States, the victims ranging from humans to wild animals. She would have to send her two best agents to the U.S. seeing as sending the Wild Geese would only arouse suspicion within the people of the small town the attacks were occurring.

While reviewing the information in front of her, Alucard had phased through the walls without her notice. "You called," he asked with the same smug smirk he always wore, his blood-red eyes concealed behind orange-tinted lenses.

Looking up, she took another long drag from her cigar and pushed up her round glasses, causing the light to reflect off of them. "There have been recent reports of strange events happening in the United States. The victims consist of both humans and wild animals. While there is no current evidence of ghouls walking about, each victim, both animal and human, have been drained completely dry."

"That is strange." The smirk on Alucard's face grew wider as he asks, "What would you have me do my master?" The battle with Luke Valentine had left Alucard wanting more, and being sent to a location to search to destroy what could possibly be a large group of vampires only increased his want for battle.

"Investigate the area without arousing any suspicion within the populous. Find out if these attacks are involved with Millennium." After being attacked only a few short days ago had left Integra with information that a group called Millennium was behind the strange vampire attacks. One example of these strange attacks did not go unnoticed. When Integra had sent Alucard and Seras to take care of a vampire problem in Northern Ireland, Alexander Anderson, an agent of the Vatican and that pig Enrico Maxwell, had taken care of the vampire long before both of her agents had arrived, yet there were ghouls still stumbling about. Not only that, but even those that were clearly virgins had been turned in to ghouls as well. Perhaps if Millennium can create vampires that can turn all into ghouls, then perhaps they could create vampires that can turn no one into ghouls.

"If they are?"

"Interrogate and destroy."

"And if they aren't?"

"Then they are no longer of use to us and are a threat to the humans in that area. Destroy them," Integra answered as she stood up and gazed out the window. The sun had disappeared a few hours ago, and a crescent moon had taken its place in the sky. "Take Agent Victoria with you and have her enroll in the local high school. Any information she may need is already packed."

"When do we leave?"

"You leave for Forks, Washington tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

The Cullen's and Bella had gathered in the living room immediately after hearing that Alice had been having premonitions as of late. Edward sat next to Bella and had unconsciously put his arm around her protectively. Alice and Jasper sat beside them, the latter rubbing the former's back to her unnaturally, even for a vampire, pale state. On the couch adjacent to them, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmet sat patiently, waiting for Alice to calm down enough to tell them of her prediction.

A few minutes passed in suspenseful silence, aside from the sobs and occasional hiccup, before Carlisle spoke up. "Can you tell us what you saw," he asked calmly.

Alice looked up, calming herself down enough to answer. "There were eyes. There were eyes everywhere. They were all focused on us. And…," she fought the urge to vomit at the hideous and grotesque sight. After pausing for a second, she continued, "… and there was this laughter. This god awful laughter that was mocking our every move, like it was enjoying our pain."

With a worried look on her face, Bella turned to Edward and asked, "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know," he answered as his grip instinctively tightened around Bella. "Do you think it could be the Volturi," he asked Carlisle.

He merely shook his head, "I don't know, but we shouldn't rule it out." If the Volturi had discovered that Bella had learned of their existence, it could mean that both the Cullen and Bella's family were all at risk.

"Who are the Volturi," Bella asked. She was bound to find out about the Volturi sooner or later, and Edward had hoped he would never have to explain to her, in her human life, who the Volturi were, much less prepare to face against them. At least with Alice's vision, they would be somewhat prepared to fight against them. Edward would never let those... those monsters separate him from his Bella, and he would fight to the death if it meant that she would have a chance to escape their wrath.

"They're the ones that enforce the laws," Edward answered, hoping that was enough to satisfy her curiosity. There is no need to have her worry over the possible threat of a large coven. He would do the worrying for her.

"Vampires have laws?" A look of confusion presented itself on Bella's face, obviously not satisfied with his first answer,

He gave her a charming smile, trying not to worry her too much, "Not very many, but the most important law is to never reveal our existence to the human world." He didn't want to mention that committing such a crime is punishable by death.

"Edward, why don't you take Bella home," Esme cut in before the poor girl could ask any more question. Nodding in agreement, Edward and Bella stood from the couch. The rest of the family waited until they were out the door before breaking the silence.

"I told you keeping her around would be dangerous," Rosalie stated, anger written on her face as the words left her throat in an 'I-Told-You-So' manner. From the day Bella had first entered Forks High, Rosalie had known that she would cause them nothing but trouble. She absentmindedly flicked her hair from her shoulder at the thought of ridding herself of Bella's presence, even if it would only be temporarily.

"Bella isn't the issue," Jasper finally spoke now that Bella and her smell had left, "We're not even sure it's a vampire that's after her." Rosalie glared at him defiantly when he spoke out against her, and the two had begun a glare off. If looks could kill, they both would have dropped completely dead with no hope of resurrection.

Before Jasper or Rosalie had time to say anything, Alice spoke up, immediately breaking up the mental fight, "Whatever it is, it's coming and there's no way of stopping it."

* * *

**Sorry if the Cullen's seem out of character. The internet will only give so much about their personalities, and I only watched the first film (albeit half-heartedly, but at least I tried). Either way, I won't be focusing on the Cullen's too much. Only in certain scenes when they interact with Seras and/or Alucard. I'll be updating soon, and my goal is to finish this story within the next year. So try not to worry about wait time. And for those of you who are just Dying for blood and gore, don't worry. Patience is key.**


	2. Arriving in the New World

**Yep, I'm going to try to bust out these chapters. We all know it is torture waiting for a story to be updated. So enough of all this chatter lets continue on with the story. I don't own Hellsing or twilight yadda yadda yadda, all that good stuff. Constructive criticism is appreciated. There will also be a reference to Hellsing Ultimate Abridged episode 2, which is owned by Takahata101**

* * *

"We'll be arriving Forks, Washington shortly. Please remain seated until the plane has landed," the flight attendant chirped cheerfully in to the telecom. A few passengers sighed as they buckled their seat belts, the clicking of the buckle's locks echoing throughout the plane. Alucard frowned slightly in irritation towards the amount of sudden noise making itself present in the plane. He was slightly annoyed by the fact that his master decided to send him via public plane instead of private jet so as to avoid any _suspicion _within the public and the government itself.

_'Forks is a small town with a lot of mouths. If you were to arrive there on a private jet, word would spread quickly throughout town. By the time you were to check in to a hotel, everyone would already be wondering why such a prestigious man would come to a town such as theirs,' _his masters words echoes in his memory when he had questioned her decision. Of course, when a leader of a large secret organization decides to send two vampires across the ocean into a foreign country to interrogate and exterminate a threat without the government of said country's knowledge, who can blame her? Why send a foreign 'exchange student' and her 'friend' via private jet when it would be more discreet and cost effective (given the current state of the Hellsing Manor) to send them to America on a public plane?

Alucard smirked at the thought of his master's predicament. To receive information of a possible threat in a foreign country after a rather devastating attack that's sure to cost hundreds of thousands of pounds must be causing her severe amounts of stress. Just as he was wondering how many packs of cigars Sir Integra has already gone through, the plane jerked up and down. The screams of a few excited children brought Alucard out of his train of thought and back into his irritated state of mind.

'_Ow_,' he heard his fledgling cry out when the plane landed, no doubt be jostled around in her coffin in the carrier levels. '_Master, why can't I ride up there like a normal person?_' The irritation was clear in her mind.

Alucard smirked as he retorted, the amusement in his eyes hidden behind orange frames, '_Because you are not a normal person Police Girl_.'

* * *

"You did what," Seras nearly screeched as her master informed her of her duties while they stay in this town. Alucard eyes, though hinted at amusement, never left the road. It had been quite a while since he had last driven a car, and they were much simpler to drive at the time, and there wasn't nearly as many rules as there are now. Unfortunately for him, he had to drive a middle class car for the sake of 'not arousing suspicion.' She even ordered that he not wear something in his usual taste of fashion since his usual style would attract much unwanted attention, and the nicest he could dress would be a button up shirt, which is what he was currently wearing at the moment. Integra must be treading on thin ice if she's going to such extreme measures to keep them under the people and government's radar. After avoiding accidents, being honked at several times by passing drivers and Saras' frightened screams as they were nearly hit by a truck, he had finally gotten used to the infernal contraption.

"Must I repeat myself, Police Girl," the irritation in his baritone voice was clear.

"But can't I just search the area like you?" _Of all the things I could do, I have to go to school…again?!_

"Yes, Police Girl," Alucard, having read her mind, answered, "It is my master's wish that you attend the local high school and scout out any suspicious behavior." Seras blushed a bit in embarrassment at her forgetfulness. She had only been turned a few months ago, and often forgot that her thoughts were no longer private. "Don't you long for a female companion anyway?"

"Oh," her previous disappointment dropped at the thought of having a friend. The soldiers at Hellsing were good company, but it would be nice to have some people around that won't ask questions like, 'My place or your place?' or men that would be too afraid to be around her in fear of what her master would do to them.

Her mood once again soured when she realized she would have to take courses like Biology and Algebra again. Not to mention, now that she's a creature of the night, waking up in the early hours would prove to be ten times more exhausting than when she was a _human_ teenager. "So all I have to do is keep an eye out for any vampires or such? I don't actually have to try to pass, do I?"

Alucard chuckled at his Police Girl's trivial questions. "No," he answered as he pulled in to a parking lot of a small, dingy hotel. At least Sir Integra was kind enough to make two reservations under the name _The Crimson Fucker_. Why she chose such a name is beyond him, though it might be for her own personal entertainment, or maybe he managed to piss her off in some way. Whatever it was, he wouldn't delve too deeply into it.


	3. To Smell or Not to Smell Sickly Sweet

**Some of you may be wondering why this is rated M. There hasn't been any blood shed yet, and there's obviously not going to be any vampire smut in this story. So why is it rated M? Don't worry my pets; the M rated parts are soon to come. After all, I'm just trying drag out this story so as to give you a somewhat decent read. Just wait a little while longer.**

**We all know I will never own Hellsing or Twilight (not that I want to).**

* * *

Seras had been in a rather foul mood all day. First, her master had decided to give her a rude awakening by dumping cold water all over her, laughing like a deranged manic as she leapt out of her coffin like a soggy cat. The day only got worse once she arrived at Forks High. As soon as she had lifted her foot out of the car, she immediately felt all eyes on her. She soon found out from hushed voices that it was not her strange clothes, consisting of a large pink hoodie and faded jeans, that was the cause of all this unwanted attention, but her rather large breasts. Women glared and boys whispered, "I'd like to get a piece of that action," as she walked by. Seras' face tuned a deeper shade of red with every whisper she heard.

She had never wanted to go back to England more than ever when she heard a group of girls whispering things about her being a slut with those 'things attached to her chest.' She didn't remember high school being like this at all. Sure, she got the occasional slap on the ass, but that was nothing a broken nose couldn't straighten out. Of course, her method of dealing with bullies and sexual harassment were not well accepted by the orphanage, so there was always talk about relocating or removing her.

"I didn't know they were tearing down the school with wrecking ball over there," one girl whispered after glancing at Seras' breast. Her group of friends giggled when Seras walked by. She felt like she had hit a new low. 'Wrecking ball?' That was a bit harsh. Seras' face turned red as she began stomping towards class, anger written on her face. For the first time in years, she had never wanted to hurt somebody so badly before.

**_What are you going to do about it?_** Her master's voice echoed through her head, the amusement clear in his deep voice. He wanted her to lose it and hurt somebody, and she wanted nothing more than to break that girls arm but… she couldn't.

**_What are you waiting for, Police Girl? Show them your inner demons. Make them cower in fear. _**Seras violently shook her head, the action causing people to give her odd stare, but she ignored them anyway as she mentally argued with her master.

_I can't. _Seras really didn't want to have to explain a mass murder to the police or worse, Sir Integra. Besides, even though she wasn't human anymore, she just couldn't murder someone because they disrespected her. She just wanted to show the girl that she was more than just a pair of 'wrecking balls,' as she put it, not murder her in cold blood!

As soon as the thought had crossed her mind, she heard her master mutter **_pathetic_** before exiting her head. _Great, another thing to add to my list of things I hate about today. _She sighed in discontent as she walked into the classroom. _I want to please Master, but I can't do that unless I kill something or drink blood. At this rate, I'll only be a disappointment._ Picking a seat that was furthest away from the front of the room and the window; she quickly sets her things down and slumped in her seat. Biology used to be nightmare for her back when she was a high school student, and she was sure it would be just as bad as it was back then, maybe even harder. She groaned, already loathing the start of the class.

* * *

Edward had been on edge since Alice's last premonition. Surrounded by eyes and maniacal laughter? Just what were they going to be coming face to face with anyway? Did the Volturi catch wind of him and Bella? Was it even a vampire that's after them? It didn't matter who was after them, Edward wasn't going to let anyone harm his precious Bella or his family.

Bella and Edward walked down the unusually bright hallway with their fingers entwined, a tense silence between the two. They were walking at a considerably fast pace, not wanting to get caught by whatever it is that Alice saw, and Edward was prepared to grab Bella and run away if worse comes to worst. Right now, though, he was hoping they could make it to Biology unscathed.

Upon walking in to the classroom, a familiar scent reached his nostrils, and he, while he did not look it, was immediately on the defensive. It was a vampire's scent yet… it wasn't. The smell wasn't sickly sweet like that of a vampire's scent, but more like blood mixed with the scent of wet earth. The scent of blood, though, was faint, much weaker than that of a human. Had it not been for the stronger scent of wet earth, it would have gone unnoticed to Edward. Could this be the thing that Alice saw in her vision? The thought of the enemy being in the same room as him and Bella was nerve wracking.

He quickly pulled Bella over to their usual spot, and hastily sat down. He didn't want this thing to notice her right away. At least, he didn't want him to notice Bella around a vampire. There had been more 'animal' attacks in the area despite having killed James. It could be that Victoria was still around and trying to exact her revenge on them, and that she had recruited another vampire to scout out the Cullen's and Bella without their notice. That could explain the faint scent of blood considering older vampires have more control over their blood lust than newborns. For all he knew, the vampire he is sensing could have been starving him or herself as a way to weaken the usually strong scent of sweet blood, thus causing the vampire to smell different from that of those who have had a normal intake of blood.

Mr. Molina walked in to the classroom, cheerful as ever in the bleak and dreary room. "Hello everybody," he said in his usual up beat voice, "Today we have a foreign exchange student from Europe. Seras Victoria, please stand up."

_She's the vampire_ Edward thought as Ms. Victoria stood up, looking nervous when everyone turned to look at her. However, something about her just seemed… off. Her skin was not nearly as pale as his and the rest of his family's, and her eyes were an innocent blue in contrast to the usual red or gold. Despite her appearance, the scent definitely came from her. _Maybe she's like Bella_ Edward thought as he turned his head to look at Bella, who in turn was looking at the new student. _Maybe she's mated to a vampire_. It was highly uncommon for a vampire to mate a human, but if Bella was his singer, then he was sure that this Seras Victoria could be another's mate. That could be another explanation for the faint smell of blood. She could have been around this new vampire for so long that his (or her if she was like that) scent had rubbed off onto her and mixed with her human scent, thus creating the smell of wet earth and blood. That was a very likely scenario, but still…

"Miss Victoria, would you like to tell us a little about yourself?"

"Um, hello," she greeted shyly, her thick cockney accent barely audible to the class. She was clearly nervous, her head eyes falling to the ground when everyone stared at her with expecting expressions. "My name is Seras Victoria, but I guess you already knew that," she rubbed the back of her head, beads of sweat appearing on her forehead. "I'm only going to be here for a little while before I go back to London, so it's okay if you don't want to talk to me."

"Do you have any hobbies you would like to share with us?"

"Um…I kind of take a small interest in guns. When I get older, I plan on joining the police force in London."

"Ah, is your dad a police officer back in London?"

She looked a bit shocked when Mr. Molina asked her about her parents, but she answered no less. "I'm orphaned." She looked a bit crestfallen, like a sad memory had reemerged itself, but the look had disappeared the moment it had appeared. Edward raised a brow. Knowing that she was an orphan, or so she says she is, peaked his curiosity.

A look of sympathy presented itself on Mr. Molina's face, and a few other people looked a bit guilty. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. You may sit down Miss Victoria." She quickly sat down, giving a relieved sigh when most of the class turned around to stare blankly at the teacher while others' eyes lingered on her. Edward was one of them. Seras had turned her head, and, for a split second, they made eye contact. Somewhere in those bright blue eyes of hers, there was a message that read _I know what you are._ Edward gulped and turned back towards the teacher.

The entire class period went by, and Edward couldn't stop thinking about this new girl. There was just something about her that doesn't seem right. Even her scent was off. Ever since Alice's last premonition, he had been keeping an out for anything out of the ordinary. For this new girl to just pop up from seemingly nowhere almost immediately after Alice's prediction was more than just suspicious. It was nerve wracking to say the least. Trusting his gut's intuition, he decided to search through the girl's mind to see if she really was after Bella and his family.

Turning his head slightly so he could see her clearly, he focused a portion of his energy on her. Seras gave a small wince when entered, and he froze a bit. She relaxed a bit as if bushing it off as nothing, and he continued pushing against her weak mental barriers until they broke. Upon entering her mind, Edward immediately heard, "_I found only found one, sir. There are still others in the school. I need to keep searching for a bit-," _he was roughly pushed out of her mind with a loud and deep voice yelling **_GET OUT!_** He had been pushed out with so much force, that he jumped in his seat a little.

Bella noticed this sudden movement and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later," he answered. The force that had pushed him out came from an outside force, and whoever decided to push him out was not happy in the slightest. The force itself even gave off the impression it was pissed. Whoever this girl was, she had some powerful forces working with her.

* * *

Immediately after she had made eye contact with the boy, Seras knew she had found one of their targets. He had skin paler than her master's, golden eyes (maybe that was his original eye color when he died), and styled, dark brown hair, and inhuman beauty. However, his scent is what had stood out the most to her. It wasn't a pleasant scent like her master's or the smell of death that other vampires carried. The boy smelled…disgustingly sweet. It was like he bathed in syrup or used frosting as lotion. The scent was mixed with the smell of…animal blood? It made her nose crinkle a bit whenever the fan would blow his scent in her general direction. _Disgusting! _She thought as she remembered the first time she had tasted animal blood. She had been refusing to drink the blood packs, so Walter had come up with an alternative: animal blood. She had decided to give it a shot despite her master's repulsed glares. The moment the blood had touched her tongue, she gagged at the revolting taste of it. Even the cold, stale blood packs tasted better than that crap. Her master, however, had been pleased to find her disgusted by the animal blood.

**_What did you find, Police Girl? _**Her master asked as though he sensed her finding something. He probably already knew about her find, but decided he wanted to hear her say it out loud.

_I found a vampire, sir… and my name is Seras Victoria. _Slight annoyance trailed in her thoughts, but it didn't affect Alucard one bit.

**_'Police Girl' is fine enough. Now what do you plan on doing with the vampire, _****Police Girl_. _**He placed extra emphasis on her name. She winced a little bit as a small headache made itself present. She brushed it off as her master's doing though, thinking he was only trying to agitate her or something. She felt him frown slightly.

_I can't do anything right now, Master. I only found one. There are still others in the school. I need to keep searching for a bit- _her thoughts were interrupted when she felt her master become outraged and yell **_GET OUT!_** She felt a great surge of energy in her head, and she held her head in her hands in an attempt to make the pain go away.

_Master! Stop! You're hurting me! _She thought with urgency, a quiet but pained moaned escaped her lips. The pain died down to mild headache. _What the hell was that for?!_

**_You're being reckless, Police Girl. Do not underestimate the enemy. _**

_What do you mean? _Was that boy doing something while she wasn't paying attention? No, she was pretty sure that he wouldn't have been able to get much past her. At least, she thought he wouldn't attempt anything in a classroom full of people. Unless he was extremely arrogant like a certain someone, she just couldn't see it happening.

**Build up your mental barriers. I do not want to find another rodent searching through your head again. **He left her mind, and Seras sat there staring blankly at the teacher once again, trying to figure out what her master meant by _rodent_. Could it have been possible that the target had been searching through her mind? If that's the case, then she'll have to act before he warns the other vampires.

_Maybe if I follow him to his hideout, I could…No! That's too dangerous. Even if I drank my blood, there's no guarantee that I can kill them all before they kill me. But still... there's no time to waste. I'll just have to follow him and report back to Master before they get too far or kill anyone. _

* * *

"What a reckless little rodent he is," Alucard stated to no one in particular. He was in their hotel room, sitting atop his coffin in the dimly lit room. The details of the room were not quite so extraordinary since budget cuts needed to be made. The room contained two twin sized beds. In between the beds was a small nightstand with a tacky mermaid lamp that Alucard found rather amusing. However, he was anything but amused at the moment, and even the mermaid lamp couldn't fix his mood.

While he was talking to his fledgling, he encountered a small pest problem. The vampire, from what he could tell, was extremely weak. He only used a small amount of force, and the little cock roach scrambled out of her head like the weak coward he was. Of course, in his outraged state, he used a bit more power than he intended to and ended up causing his fledging a little pain. Not that it mattered. His Police Girl was stronger than what she let on, and she could be even stronger if she just drank her damn blood packs. At the moment, though, he had other things to concern himself with, like how to properly punish that rodent of a vampire for invading his fledgling's mind whilst in his presence. His smirk grew wide at the thought of torturing and exterminating the scum, a glint of excitement shinning in his eyes.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I was working especially hard to make it nice. Now shush little ones, the violence is soon to come, but you know Alucard. He just loves to play with new toys, at least until he breaks them. Please leave a review before you leave; I'm just dying to know what you think of the story so far and how you think I could improve it.**


	4. Big Red Riding Hood

**Oh, hello again. The night is young and Alucard is ready to play, but not just yet. Seras still needs to finish her job and find the others. I know, you're just aching for Alucard and Police Girl to rip the Cullen's into sparkling shreds, but don't worry. Just give Alucard some time to play around with them. It's not that often he's given a new chew toy to play with. :-] **

**Disclaimer: Hellsing is owned by Kouto Hirano and Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"Sir, are you sure we're going the right way," Seras asked as Alucard led her through a thick forest. "We've been walking for over an hour, and we haven't seen a single vampire." They really had been walking for a while, and Seras couldn't see a soul, alive or undead. It would have been easier if she had followed them to their hideout like she had originally planned, but her master had told her that true nosferatu did not need such human ways of tracking vampires.

"You won't learn anything using human means. You are no longer a human, Police Girl, start acting like a vampire and use your senses." He grinned, showing her each dagger-like tooth of his, and she mentally slapped herself for forgetting about their bond… again. She wished that he would just give her some privacy. "Perhaps you would have a better time keeping me out of your head if you drank blood like a real vampire."

"I will, I promise." She was going to drink her blood, she just wasn't ready yet.

Alucard released a sigh of frustration before subtly jabbing her with, "What good is a vampire that refuses to drink and grow stronger?" She winced at his remark but continued walking beside him as though he hadn't said anything to her at all.

She had to jog to keep up with his long strides. Occasionally, she would fix the skirt of her yellow HELLSING uniform or brush blond strands of hair out of her face. Her anti-tank rifle bounced lightly on her back as though it didn't weigh a pound.

The entire forest was completely silent. Not even a light breeze dared to brush by the trees and rustle their newly grown leaves. It was as if the entire forest was holding its breath in anticipation, and Seras found herself holding her own breath.

Alucard stopped in a small clearing. Seras looked up at her master in slight confusion, wondering why they had stopped there. Small patches of lavender flowers growing in short, light-green grass and trees surrounded them on all sides. Barely audible squishing noises could be heard as she stepped on the slightly damp ground.

"Tell me Police Girl, can you sense anything unusual?" Seras jumped in surprise at the sudden question.

"Come again, Sir," she asked, tilting her head to the side as though she were a curious puppy, her big blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Can you sense anything unusual," he asked again, more command in his voice. "Concentrate and use your senses Police Girl," he commanded.

Her eyes tinted red as she concentrated on her surroundings and her ears strained to pick up any unusual forest noises. The once quiet forest now seemed to be bustling with life, the squishing of mud under paws and moving shrubbery becoming noticeable. Sniffing the air, she picked up two scents: the strong sickly sweet scent of the Cullen's that her master was no doubt following before and the stench of… wet dog?

"Master, I-," her sentence was cut short when a fifteen to twenty very large wolves jumped from trees, drool dangling from their snarling faces as they growled and circled the two vampires. One of the smaller wolves let out a particularly loud bark from behind Seras, frightening her out of her concentrated state.

"Beautiful night, isn't it mutt," Alucard grinned at one of the larger wolves, showing off his razor sharp fangs that were hidden behind his lips a mere second before. One of the wolves barked at his comment, crouching low to the ground. He looked down at the wolf, his wire-framed glasses glinting in the moonlight and red fedora casting an eerie shadow over his face.

With a loud bark, the over grown wolf launched itself towards Alucard, who simply stood still in his spot with the same creepy grin he always held. In a fraction of a second, the wolf had landed on Alucard's chest and knocked him to the ground. Its jaws clamped down on his throat, and it began to tear away at his flesh with a snarl. Blood began spraying freely through the air as it tore through her master's jugular, painting the wolf and its surroundings red.

"Master," Seras cried out when half of the pack descended upon Alucard with sickening growls, tearing away at his flesh and muscles. A sickening pop echoed throughout the air as one of the wolves ripped his head off and threw it to side. One yanked its head upward, ripping his blood-caked arm from his body, fingers missing from his hand and bones sticking out in various places. Blood seeped into the grass as the wolves dismembered the body bit by bit. Seras watched in horror as pieces of skin, muscle, and organs flew through the air, and almost failed to notice that the other half of the pack was stalking towards her.

With a low growl, she pulled her pre-loaded, anti-tank rifle from her back and quickly fired at the pack. Most of them managed to jump out of the way of the first bullet, though a few weren't quite as lucky. Piercing yelps echoed in the clearing as the blessed bullet left gaping holes in two of the large creatures. She quickly reloaded, and fired again, hitting a few more wolves. Their numbers began to fall with every round she fired. The blood and guts of the pack stained the grass along with Alucard's, and their pained yelps filled the air.

The wolves that were originally tearing apart Alucard's corpse had stopped for a few moments to see that almost half of their pack members were scattered throughout the clearing, some mutilated beyond recognition. The sickening scent of blood and burning flesh filled the air along with the pained whimpers of their dying comrades. Seras stood in the middle of it all, the Harkonnen propped on her shoulder as she took aim at more of their pack members.

She reached for another bullet, but her fingers only touched the bottom of her bullet case. Seras threw the Harkonnen, along with her empty bullet case, to the ground with a low growl. Over half of the pack still remained, and she would have to fight them using her hands. They moved away from Alucard's mutilated corpse, a variety of body parts and organs dangling from some of the wolves' mouths, and began moving towards her. The sight of her master's mangled body only angered Seras further, and she raised her claws and bared her fangs. She felt her demon start to claw her way to the surface. Her eyes were tainted a deep red, and her fangs elongated as she snarled at the remaining pack.

Just as she was about to attack the nearest wolf, a deep chuckle sounded throughout the clearing. Everyone froze, shock written across their faces as the chuckle soon turned in to maniacal laughter. They turned towards Alucard's corpse. They had been careful enough to shred him into an unrecognizable mass of blood and guts. However, the body had begun to melt in to a thick, red liquid. The body parts that were being held firmly in some of the wolves' mouths had begun melting away as well, the liquid sliding through their teeth. The liquid began to travel towards the melted remains of Alucard's body, and the maniacal laughter intensified as the liquid began to form a shadowy figure.

The figure grew a mouth with a dozens of sharp fangs and a pair of insane, red eyes. "Did you honestly think you could kill me that easily. Pathetic swine," he laughed at their horror stricken faces. The figure solidified, cackling the entire time. There stood Alucard, standing unscathed as he eyed the wolves hungrily.

"Master, you're alright," Seras cried happily at the sight of her master being unharmed.

He gave a small chuckle. "Good work Police Girl," he stated, acknowledging the number she did on the pack. He bent down, picked up his glasses and red fedora, and placed them back onto his head.

The remaining pack began growling once again, turning themselves from Seras to face Alucard. He laughed as they advanced towards him, their lips pulled up in a frightening snarl. Just like the first time, he stood still, face hidden within an eerie shadow as his glasses reflected the moonlight. One of the wolves sprang towards him, jaw opened wide to once again clamp down on his jugular. This time, however, Alucard caught the wolf midair. It snapped its jaws at her master in attempt to make him let go, but he kept a firm hold on the wolf's neck.

Alucard jerked his hand, and the wolf's neck snapped to the side in an odd angle, twitching as the life slowly ebbed away from its eyes. He threw the body down to the side, and it lay limply on the ground, its neck still bent at an odd angle.

He grinned madly at the angered pack, and titled his head down enough for his glasses to slide down his nose, revealing stunning red eyes. He laughed again before stating, "How entertaining, but I've had enough fun for now. Why don't you mutts play with a real hound?! Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one. Approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." A shadow erupted from his right arm and formed the head of two large dogs, the heads doubling in size to that of the wolves. Red eyes lined their forms, and their drooling maws were filled with large, dagger-like teeth.

Both heads barked and snapped at the pack, and they instantly cowered before the vampire. Alucard, now wearing his tight, black leather strait-jacket, cackled at their display of cowardice. "What's the matter mutts?! There are still half of you left. Come on! Pick yourselves up! Fight me! Bite me! Tear me to shreds! The night is still young, and the real fun has only yet to begin," he shouted at them.

Seras had long ago moved to the side of the clearing, watching her master's insanity from a close distance. Her eyes had returned to their original color, and her fangs shrunk back down to their normal size. She watched in horror and awe as she witnessed her master display a level of insanity she had never seen before.

"Hurry and attack! Kill me! What happened to that ferocity I felt earlier?! Come on," he continued shouting at them, the pack still cowering in fear before the crazed vampire. "Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!"

The wolves began whimpering in fear, some even transforming into humans. With his hands over his head, one screamed, "What kind of monster are you?!"

Alucard stopped shouting, the look of disappointment written across his face. "I see, so you're not the mighty beasts I originally thought you were. You're just like the rest… pathetic."

One of the transformed wolves started running away, fear written on his face. One of the hell hounds opened its maw, and Alucard's arm came out along with the Jackal. He fired two shots, and the boys legs were blown off. The Jackal disappeared, and Alucard's arm extended forward, grabbing the boy's remaining leg. The boy screamed and clawed at the ground in an attempt to escape as he was dragged back towards the whimpering pack. He let go of the boys remaining leg, and Alucard's arm disappeared back in to the maw of the giant hound's head.

"Monster!"

"Don't kill us!"

"He's crazy!"

"Enough," Alucard shouted, and the shouting and whimpering died down. He thought for a moment before grinning madly again and stating, "It's been a while since Baskerville devoured that blond, little shit," he snickered. The wolves didn't have time to react as the hell hounds sprang forth and devoured them like sharks during a feeding frenzy. More blood stained the ground as they feasted on the remaining pack, limbs and flesh flying everywhere.

"The enemy has been rendered silent. Limited use of power complete," he stated as he reverted back to his original form. He began walking away from the bloody field, his boots lightly thumping on the ground. "Why are you just standing there? Hurry up, Police Girl."

"Yes Sir," Seras replied excitedly, running towards her master before he could walk out of her sight.

* * *

**Finished with yet another chapter. I hope this is enough to satisfy some of your bloodlust, because there shouldn't be gore for another few chapters. I know this chapter seemed a bit short, but the other chapters should be somewhat longer, hopefully. And just so we get this straight, I called the wolves 'it' because their genders were unknown, not because I think of animals as lesser beings. In the heat of battle, I doubt Seras or Alucard would stop to check to see if an enemy animal is a boy or a girl. Constructive criticism is appreciated along with regular reviews.**


	5. Mind Tricks

**I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, but I was a bit stumped for a while. This chapter is the result of deleting TWO complete versions of this chapter because I wasn't satisfied with them. Oh well. I hope you enjoy it because I worked especially had on it, even if it is a bit short.**

**Disclaimer: Hellsing is owned by Kouto Hirano and Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. **

The investigation from the other night had turned up some rather interesting results. While the wolves had provided Alucard with some worthy entertainment, though it all ended pathetically for them, the events that he'd make sure to happen would be _much _more interesting than a pack of silly mutts.

The boy they had observed last night was nothing special. Alucard had even come to the conclusion that he was no more special than the trash he had been cleaning up for over a hundred years. However, his thoughts and actions were something to consider. Edward Cullen was deeply infatuated with a human girl… well, at least he believed so. What the boy truly craved was the sweet, warm fluid flowing through the young woman's veins. Despite his constant bloodlust for her, he'd never allow himself to spill a drop of that precious liquid. That is what Alucard found the most interesting and exploitable.

The entire family themselves, the girl included, had no involvement with the organization Millennium. Alucard could have killed them on the spot and had a small snack before the night was over, but then everything would have ended far too quickly for his liking. The boy had to pay for his arrogance. Had he decided to not pry into the mind of _his_ fledgling, then he would have been halfway to London and not on his way over to some human girl's house.

_She will prove useful in the future. _Alucard thought as he looked out at the passing trees, a bored look plastered on his face. Seras had begged for him to let her drive, though he wasn't quite sure why since he would have gone _much _faster than before.

"Master," she called out.

He regarded her with a, "Hhn," his orange lenses sliding down his nose as he stared at her reflection.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, going to a suspect's home at this time? Wouldn't they get suspicious?"

He smirked and replied, "I have a way with words, Police Girl. They won't get suspicious." He felt her confusion towards his words and couldn't help it as his smirk grew wider. She still didn't know about many of his abilities. She had recently found out that he could take on different forms, much to her surprised reaction when she found him looking about twenty years younger; though he still wore the same clothes as when they had first arrived.

She stopped ten meters from a white house surrounded by a heavily forested area. Alucard arched a brow when she turned to look at him with a serious look on her face. Still looking at her reflection, he took note of the dark circles under her eyes, no doubt from being thrown off her usual sleep schedule.

She asked "Are you sure we should do this? We could always just sit in a tree and observe them like we did last night."

He gave a low chuckle at her reasoning. "How much are we bound to determine by sitting in a tree Police Girl? We'd be able to find more information about this 'Bella' if we were to directly interact with her." She opened her mouth to argue with him, but he held up his hand and stopped her sentence before it could ever leave her mouth and growled, "Do not question my methods of investigation, Police Girl."

She gave a small, "Sorry Master," and continued to drive slowly towards their destination just in case he decided to change his mind.

After many minutes of driving and, "You're going too slow," they stopped at the driveway. Alucard quickly stepped out of the car, and strode across the damp grass. Seras hesitantly followed suit.

Alucard, being careful not to break the door, rapped on it. The door creaked open, and a man with a serious need for a shave appeared from the inside. Scratching his thick stubble, he asked with a country accent, "Can I help you?"

"Hello sir," Seras greeted with a sweet smile, her innocent blue eyes shining brightly, "Does Bella live here?"

The man, presumably the girl's father, was obviously taken back by Seras' heavy, cockney accent. He continued scratching at his beard and asked, "You friends of hers?"

Seras' smiled faltered a bit. "Not exactly. We have Biology together though." She smiled brightly again. "I was wondering if she could show me and my friend around town tomorrow."

"Why can't you're boyfriend do that for you," he asked, suspicion already apparent in his husky voice.

Seras turned bright red and stuttered out, "H-he's not my boyfriend!"

"Then whatever he is to you, why can't he take you out?"

Calming down, her face turned back to its original pale, and she answered, "He's not from around here either." He looked from Seras to Alucard, the latter gracing him with a far too toothy grin. Charlie absently shuddered.

"I'm sorry," his voice squeaked, "but Bella isn't here right now," he tried to slam the door but was stopped when Alucard stuck his foot between the door and the door frame. A sickening crack sounded out as the force of the door cracked and broke several bones in his foot. The man looked from the door, to Alucard's foot, and to his still madly grinning face.

Pushing the glasses up on his face, Alucard gave a low, dark chuckle. His shadowy figure loomed over the smaller form of the father, who stood paralyzed as he watched his every move.

The father, in an attempt to show authority, straightened up and cleared his throat. "Now look here. I don't know who the hell you guys think you are, but I suggest you run back home before I decide to arrest you both for trespassin'."

"Is that so," Alucard asked mockingly, his already impossibly wide grin growing more with each tense second. "What did you say your name was?" He squinted at the father through his lenses, red eyes focused on the man he towered over.

"Ch-Charlie," he accidently stuttered out, his voice failing him as Alucard stepped closer to him, Charlie shrinking beneath the tall stature of the vampire. Before he could say anything, Alucard lifted a gloved hand up to his forehead. Charlie's eyes widened as the brown in his eyes faded to red.

"Everything is fine," he stated, the same creepy grin he always wore somehow more terrifying now that it was plastered on a much younger face.

"Everything… is… fine," he repeated his words, albeit more slowly.

"Everything is fine."

"Everything is fine," he repeated again, saying the words much more quickly than before, as if he actually believed them.

Alucard lowered his hand, releasing the man from his power with another chuckle. Seras rapidly looked back and forth between the man to her master while sputtering out nonsense words about like, "What? How? Why did you? Master you can-," Alucard ignored her nonsense rambling and simply just stared at Charlie, waiting for him to fully recover from his little trick.

Charlie, after a few seconds, snapped out of his trance with a shake of his head, "Wha- huh." He gazed at them through heavy lidded eyes, before giving them a friendly smile. "Sorry 'bout that folks, looks like those long nights at the station are startin' to take a toll on me. Why don't you come in? The game just started," he glanced at Alucard, whose grin had shrunken to a more normal size, then at Seras, who still looked confused.

His expression went from friendly to confused before he abruptly apologized, "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your names."

"I'm Seras, and he's…," she pointed at Alucard, "he's…"

"Zamiel," Alucard stated before she could come up with some ridiculous name. She may be his fledgling, but he wasn't about to let her name him 'Chester' in her panicked and confused state.

Charlie opened the door wide and gestured with his hand for them to come in. Suddenly, a brunette rushed down the stairs, barely smiling as she said, "Hey Edward, I'll be ready to go in a few-," she stopped when she looked at the two strangers in her house. She glanced at Seras, and asked, "What are they doing here?"

"Seras here was wonderin' if you would take her around town tomorrow."

Alucard examined the girl before him. Once again, he decided that there was nothing special about this human. Searching through her mind, he found that she desired to be a vampire, but her want for immortality was not abnormal. Even her blood, the same blood that low-life constantly craved, didn't smell all that tempting, even if she was a virgin. Still, she was a key component in his plan.

"Sorry but no, I've got things to do tomorrow." Alucard easily detected the girl's lie despite her strangely emotionless face.

Feigning disappointment, he mustered up some of the charm he had acquired over the years and stated in a deep voice, "Truly a shame. And I was really looking forward to spending time with the beautiful, young Miss Swan."

She blushed against her mind's protests. She stuttered, "W-well, maybe I have a b-bit of free time tomorrow. We could visit La Push." Alucard smirked. With the right tools, this girl was easy enough to charm. He heard some of her father's thoughts, mostly about how 'that Cullen kid' was never this charming and that _he _would return with her in one, functioning piece. Unbeknownst to the man, Alucard had other plans for his daughter.

**_How sad. Even the father is so readily convinced. I was hoping that he would have at least tried to put up some sort of fight._**

Bella was now at the bottom of the stairs, and, just like her father, Alucard easily towered over her. If it wasn't for her deep brown eyes and the smell of pure virgin's blood flowing through her veins, she could easily have been mistaken for a vampire herself. Twirling her brown hair with her finger, she asked, "W-who are you again?"

Bowing, he took her hand and kissed the top of it. "I am Zamiel Brennan. It's a pleasure to meet you." Her face flushed, and she turned around so he wouldn't notice, missing the wicked glint in his eyes.

**Looks like Alucard has something special planned for our Bella. I wonder what he's up to. Anyway, I'll try to update sooner than later.**


End file.
